


Alice Rückkehr ins Wunderland

by Julie_Creative



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Creative/pseuds/Julie_Creative
Summary: [Deutsche Version zu der Englischen],,Und ich dachte ich kann nie wieder zurück..."Alice hat nie aufgehört ihre Freunde zu vermissen. Ganz besonders ihn, ihren Hutmacher. Sie fasst einen Entschluss.





	Alice Rückkehr ins Wunderland

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alice return to Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441691) by [Julie_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Creative/pseuds/Julie_Creative). 



> Hallo liebe Leser, 
> 
> Schön, dass ihr in meine deutsche Fassung der Fanfiktion reinschaut. 
> 
> Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen! 
> 
> Ich würde mich außerdem sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir nachher ein kleines Review dalasst. Gerne auch konstruktive Kritik. Einfach dass ich weiß, wo ich stehe, ob es euch gefällt und ich weiter schreiben soll :)
> 
> Das wars auch schon von mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

,,Du hast es geschafft Alice, etwas Unmögliches" schluchzte Mallymkun nachdem sie sich ihre Tränen mit Bayards Ohr fort gewischt hatte. 

,,Nichts ist so unmöglich wie euch Lebewohl zu sagen, meine Freunde" erwiderte Alice ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich noch einmal überwand sich um zudrehen.

Tiefe Trauigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme. Schließlich wanderte ihr Blick zurück zum Hutmacher, der immer noch ihre Hand hielt. ,,Lebewohl Hutmacher" wisperte sie wehmütig und schritt schließlich durch den Spiegel. ,,Lebewohl...Alice" klang seine Stimme ihr noch hinterher. Nicht viel weniger wehmütig als die Ihre. Als ein sich verflüchtigendes Echo und doch erreichte es sie noch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Drei Jahre waren nun ins Land gestrichen, seit Alice durch den Spiegel ein drittes Mal nach Unterland, oder ihr sogenanntes Wunderland kam. Ihr engster Freund, Tarrant Hightopp, auch bekannt als, der Hutmacher, war in eine seelische Depression gefallen und nachdem selbst die besten Versuche seiner Freunde, ihn wieder aufzumuntern scheiterten, blieb ihnen nur noch eine Lösung. Alice selbst musste zurückkehren.

Die hübsche Blonde stand ihm sichtlich am nächsten und so hofften Alle, dass sie es schaffen würde, den Hutmacher wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Selbst zurück zuholen. Was anfangs für Alice als eine recht einfache Aufgabe erschien, entwickelte sich jedoch zu einen viel größeren Problem, denn selbst sie scheiterte, ihren besten Freund aufzumuntern. Letztendlich, nach einer ebenfalls erfolglosen Debatte mit der Zeit, die sich rein zufällig als Person vorstellte, schnappte sich Alice die Chromosphäre (eine kleine goldene Maschine) reiste in der Zeit zurück, und stellte fest, dass die tot geglaubte Familie des Hutmachers noch am Leben war. Außerdem erfuhr sie, woher der Streit zwischen der weißen und der roten Königin herrührte und welche Rolle der Hutmacher in all dem spielte. 

Fest entschlossen, ihren liebsten Freund zu retten, riskierte Alice aufs Neue Kopf und Kragen und rettete zu guter Letzt ein weiteres mal ganz Unterland samt seinen Bewohnern. So erfreulich das Happy End auch für alle Anwesenden war, umso herzzerreißender war der Abschied.

Der Abschied, der nicht nur dem Hutmacher deutlich näher ging, als er zeigte. Auch Alice zerriss es das Herz ihren Freunden ein weiteres Mal, lebt wohl, zusagen. Vor allem Tarrant zu verlassen hatte Alice mehr zugesetzt, als es ihr lieb war. Aber sie musste zurück. So verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens, nach einer langen und innigen Umarmung mit dem Hutmacher, und kehrte zurück. 

Der wahre Schmerz des Vermissens, kam erst einige Tage später. Alice hatte sofort bemerkt, dass er diesmal schlimmer war als beim letzten Mal. Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie glaubte nie wieder zurück kehren zu können, wusste sie nicht. Völlig unverhofft hatte es die junge Engländerin überrannt. Die stechende Sehnsucht schlug ihr wie eiskalter Wind ins Gesicht. Doch ihr Inneres war so viel aufgewühlter als die See, die sie so gut kannte. Einige Zeit gelang es ihr tatsächlich ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen und sich abzulenken. Jedoch war dies nur von kurzer Dauer.  
Alice Gefühle hatten sich schlicht hinweg geändert. Sie hörte nie auf ihre Freunde zu vermissen. Selbst nach drei Jahren nicht. 

Dei Jahre und Alice Kingsleigh war zu einer stattlichen jungen Frau gewachsen. Sechsundzwanzig Jahre um es genau zu sagen. Das erste mal im Unterland, war Alice ein Kind von sieben Jahren gewesen. Dreizehn Jahre später, kehrte Alice als neunzehn Jährige zurück. Damals sollte sie Hamish, einen höchst unangenehmen Lord, heiraten. Selbstverständlich und zum Glück hatte sie abgelehnt.

Jedenfalls, kehrte Alice in ihr Wunderland zurück, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie dazu bestimmt war, den Jabberwocky, ein Drache, zu töten. Sie war voller Angst gewesen. Verwirrt, denn wirklich erinnern konnte sie sich noch nicht, und so glaubte sie bis kurz vor dem Kampf alles sei nur ein Traum. Schlussendlich schaffte es die junge Blonde dennoch die schreckliche Kreatur zu besiegen und Unterland zu retten. Und das Retten gelang ihr auch ein zweites Mal. Alice dachte nur schweren Herzen an die Zeit zurück. Es erfüllte sie mit einem bittersüßen Schmerz. Oh wie sie sie alle vermisste. Wie sehr sie doch, Ihn, vermisste.

Es war Nachmittag in London.  Mitten im Frühling und das Wetter wurde allmählich wärmer. Die Bäume schlugen aus und entfalteten ihre jungen Blätter in einem hellen Limettengrün. Andere wiederum zeigten sich in voller Blütenpracht. Singvögel waren zurückgekehrt und begrüßten die Jahreszeit mit frohlockendem Gezwitscher. Die Sonne stieg von Tag zu Tag immer höher und hellte den Himmel zu einem angenehmen Pastelblau auf. Auch die Stadt selbst schien wieder zu neuen Leben zu erwachen. Nach einem kalten und langen schneereichen Winter, trauten sich die Bürger endlich wieder auf die Straße und waren nun wieder heiter unterwegs.

Alice hatte ihre Mutter begleitet ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen. Während Helen mehrere Versuche startete, eine Unterhaltung mit ihrer Tochter zu führen, schwebte gerade diese mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Weit weg von den Sätzen ihrer Mutter. Es war wahrlich nichts Neues, dass die Blonde den Kopf in den Wolken hatte, aber seit einiger Zeit nahm die Abwesenheit Seitens Alice bedächtig zu. Dem Thema, ob Alice sich jemals dazu entschließen würde zu heiraten, war sie bisher jedes Mal gekonnt ausgewichen. Letzten Endes, hatte es Helen aufgegeben Löcher in ihre Tochter zu fragen. Obwohl sie nie ganz verstand wieso. Es brachte einfach nichts.

Es war nicht so, als gäbe es keine passenden Männer. So fand Helen zumindest. Es gab unzählige charmante, gut aussehende Männer in London, doch Alice interessierte sich für nicht einen Einzigen. Es war jedes Mal das gleiche Spiel und einer nach dem Anderen wurde höchst höflich dankend abgewiesen. Alice selbst wusste keine gescheite Antwort. Wieso nur interessierte sie keiner der Männer um sie herum?

Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte sie sich einfach neben keinen von ihnen vorstellen. Stattdessen, verbrachte die sie viel lieber Zeit alleine in ihrem Zimmer, in dem sie stundenlang an ihren Aufzeichnungen der Erlebnisse aus dem Unterland schrieb. Ging lange Spaziergänge in dem großen Garten und im Wald oder setzte sich einfach nur irgendwo hin und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. 

In den Augen der Welt, war Alice eine höchst untypische Frau. Das hatte bis vor ein paar Jahren sogar ihre Mutter selbst gedacht. Allerdings änderte sich Helens Ansicht, nachdem Alice urplötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war und sie in einer herzerwärmenden Predigt überzeugte. Sie hatte endlich verstanden, wie besonders und einzigartig Alice war. Selbst wenn Dies bedeutete, dass ihre Tochter in der Gesellschaft eine Ausnahme war.

Beide Frauen liefen eine Weile, bis sie sich an einem kleinen aber dennoch hübschen Café am Hafen niederließen. Alice hatte ihre Augen auf einen fernen Punkt gerichtet währen ihr Kinn auf ihrer Handfläche ruhte. Träumerisch starrte sie auf das Meer, welches in der Sonne glitzerte. Als hätte man flüssiges Gold hinein gegossen. Alice war so tief in ihren Gedankenversunken, dass sie die rufende Stimme ihrer Mutter gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Die Wörter flogen an ihr vorbei, verflüchtigten sich in der Luft, wie eine bestimmte Katze die sie kannte. Helen Kingsleigh zog malkontent die Luft durch die Nase und runzelte die Stirn.

,,Alice"! Betonte sie abermals. Ihre Stimme klang weitaus ungeduldiger als beim ersten Mal. Es war unmöglich die Gedanken ihrer Tochter zu erraten. ,,Alice"! rief Helen ein letztes Mal, diesmal lauter und strenger, und tatsächlich, Alice schreckte aus ihrer tagträumerischen Starre und antwortete mit einem irritierten ,,Hmm"?

Auf die Reaktion ihrer Tochter, stieß die ältere Frau einen tiefen Seufzer aus. ,,Also wirklich Alice" hob sie an und warf währenddessen ein paar Zuckerwürfel in ihren Tee. ,,Entschuldige Mutter" murmelte Alice kleinlaut. ,,Was soll bloß dieses ständige Tagträumen"? Helen schüttelte ihren Kopf ,,Ich weiß ja, dass du immer etwas zerstreut bist, aber es wird ja immer schlimmer mit dir. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen"? Alice antwortete nicht auf das Argument ihrer Mutter, stattdessen sah sie sie einfach nur entschuldigend an. ,,Kind" hob Helen an ,,Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas belastet".

,,Es ist nichts"beharrte Alice. ,,Es sieht aber nicht danach aus" erwiderte ihre Mutter. ,,Woher willst du das wissen"? Alice zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen ,,Ich denke bloß nach, das ist alles". Ihre Mutter seufzte abermals ,,Und an was in aller Welt, denkst du"? Alice ignorierte die Frage ihrer Mutter und wandte ihren Kopf wieder zur Seite. Es hatte keinen Sinn, stellte Helen wiederwillig fest. Alice konnte stur sein wie ein Esel, wenn man es darauf anlegte.

Natürlich waren es ihre Freunde und das Wunderland, woran Alice dachte.

Es waren unzählige schöne Erinnerungen, die Alice schätzte, aber eine Erinnerung, war schmerzhafter als sie es sich jemals gedacht hätte. Der letzte Abschied. Im Herzen wollte sie nie wirklich fortgehen, aber sie musste gehen. Sie konnte ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester nicht einfach so zurück lassen. Ohne Antworten. 

Bisher hatte sie immer einen Grund gehabt, wieder nach Hause zurück zukehren. Jetzt war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, was und wo ihr richtiges Zuhause war. Alice wusste, das der Hutmacher gewollt hatte, dass sie bleibt und sie selbst hatte es sich gewünscht. Jetzt hatte er seine Familie zurück und auch er hatte verstanden, wie wichtig eine Familie war. Alice war unheimlich glücklich für ihn gewesen, jedoch änderte das nicht, wie sehr es ihr tatsächlich weh getan hatte ihn zu verlassen. Mehr, als sie es sich selbst zugab.

Tarrant hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich in Erinnerungen und Träumen wiedersehen würden, und das war tatsächlich so, nur was es nie die Realität. Für einen Moment, hatte Alice dem Hutmacher glauben wollen, aber sie wusste wahrscheinlich genauso gut wie er, dass diese Worte nur dafür da wahren, den Abschied für Beide einfacher zu machen.

Und eben diese immer wiederkehrende Träume spukten in ihren Gedanken umher. Es waren keine Albträume, keines Wegs. Es waren viel mehr bitter süße Träume, von denen sie oftmals weinend aufwachte. In ihren Träumen wahr sie ihnen allen am nächsten, war ihm am nächsten, und dann wachte sie auf, zu der üblichen Leere. Zu Letzt, was es dann immer das Gesicht des Hutmachers, welches sie sah. Und hier war sie nun, in dieser Welt und konnte nie wieder zurück.

Aber halt. ,,Stimmt das denn wirklich"? Ging es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Niemand hatte ihr sicher gesagt, dass sie niemals wieder kommen könnte. Und mit dem Gedanken, kroch ein noch viel verlockenderer hinterher. ,,Was wenn ich doch zurück kann"?

Aber wie sollte das gehen? Nie war Alice auf freiwilligem Wege ins Unterland gekommen. Sie war stets hinein gestolpert um es zu retten. Wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen? Und wer garantierte ihr, dass wenn sie einen der damaligen Zugänge erreichte, auch wirklich wieder zurück ins Wunderland kommen würde? 

Und wieder einmal überrannte Alice die Angst und aus dem eben noch brennenden Gedanken, wurde ein trübseliges Seufzen. Hier in London hatte sie sich ihr Leben aufgebaut, war eine talentierte Geschäftsfrau und eine beliebte Kapitänin. Jedoch konnte nichts von dem die Leere in ihrem Herzen füllen.

,,Alice"! Nach weiteren Momenten, die für Alice wie Ewigkeiten schienen, rief sie ihre Mutter abermals aus ihren Gedanken. ,,Alice, ich mache mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um dich"! Endlich drehte sich die Blonde wieder gänzlich zu ihrer Mutter um ,,Mir geht es gut, das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Es ist nur ein Traum, an den ich denke" gab sie zu. ,,Schon wieder diese Träume"? Hob Helen an. ,,Nicht ganz" erwiderte Alice kleinlaut ,,Es ist etwas anders...". ,,Mein liebes Kind" begann ihre Mutter und legte ihr die Hand an die Wange ,,Es sind doch nur Träume. Träume sind keine Wirklichkeit". Mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zog Alice ihren Kopf zurück ,,Danke für die Erinnerung". Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören.,,Na schön" Helen sah kurz auf ihre Hände und atmete dann aus ,,Lass uns nach Hause gehen"! Mit einem Lächeln zu ihrer Tochter, stand sie auf. Alice nickte bloß und folgte ihrer Mutter wortlos vom Café zurück in die Stadt bis zu ihrem Haus.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, zog sich Alice erst einmal um. Sie entschied sich für ein blass blaues Nachtkleid. Vor dem Spiegel stehend, entfernte sie mit wenigen Griffen, die Haarklammern und löste ihren geflochtenen Zopf. Ihre Haare, die sie vor drei Jahren kurz geschnitten hatte, waren nun wieder zu ihrer Ursprungslänge zurück gewachsen. Eigentlich hatte sich Alice kaum verändert. Sie war bloß reifer und erwachsener geworden. Jetzt schaute sie aus dem Spiegel kein neunzehnjähriges Mädchen mehr an, sondern eine junge erwachsene Frau.

Seufzend wandte sich die hübsche Blonde von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und lief an ihrem Bett vorbei, auf dem sich eine orange gestreifte Katze zusammen gerollte hatte. Sanft, strich Alice beim Vorbeigehen mit den Fingerspitzen über das Fell und lief dann weiter bis zu ihrem Fenster. Es war groß und hatte eine gepolsterte Fensterbank, sodass eine gemütliche Ecke daraus wurde. 

Die Katze, die bis eben noch auf Alice Bett geschlafen hatte, hob gähnend den Kopf, stand auf und streckte sich. Nachdem Alice sich auf der Fensterbank niedergelassen hatte, sprang die Katze gänzlich vom Bett und trippelte hinüber zu ihrer Besitzerin. 

Mit einem kurzen begrüßenden Miau, sprang sie zu Alice auf das Polster. Über Alice Lippen huschte ein leichtes Lächeln. ,,Grüß dich Dinah" murmelte sie und begann Diese zu streicheln. Dinah war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk ihres Vaters gewesen und mittlerweile kein Kätzchen mehr. Trotz ihres Alters, war Dinah noch eine fitte und anhängliche Gesellin. Alice glaubte sogar, dass Dinah eine weitaus bessere Zuhörerin war, als ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester.

Nach einer Weile fand sich Alice dabei, aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten zu starren. Es dämmerte schon und die untergehende Sonne färbte die noch vorhanden Wolken orange und rosa. Es dauerte nicht lange, und ihre Gedanken schwebten zurück nach Unterland. Zurück zu ihren Freunden. Zurück zum Hutmacher. Sehnsüchtig schloss Alice ihrer Augen. Und schon sah sie in ihrem inneren Auge bekannte Gesichter.

Sie befand sich im Turm der Zeit. Mc Twisp, Mallymkun, Bayard, Grinser, Die Diedels und der Märzhase hatten sich in eine Reihe aufgestellt und dann sah sie wie üblich den Hutmacher. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war traurig und enttäuscht, da er verstand, dass Alice wieder gehen musste. Eben diese Tatsache machte es Alice umso schwerer. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, ihre Welten wären nicht so weit von einander getrennt. Sie vermisste sie alle unglaublich, vermisste ihn unglaublich. Seine Stimme klang ihr immer noch im Ohr. Sein Lebewohl. 

Ehe sich Alice versah, rollten die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen. ,,Hutmacher" murmelte sie gebrochen ehe sie ihren Kopf in ihren Armen vergrub und ihre Beine dichter anzog um zu weinen. Wieso bloß tat es so weh?Wieso tat dieses vermissen so weh? Alice konnte sich keinen Reim drauf machen. Sie wusste nur, dass es schmerzhaft war. Das war doch sicher viel mehr als nur vermissen.

Für eine Weile verharrte Alice weinend in ihrer Position, während Dinah ihren Kopf an Alices Beinen rieb. Hoffend, es würde sie etwas trösten. Leider half das nur wenig. Gerade jetzt, wünschte Alice sich nichts sehnlicher, als zurück in ihr Wunderland zurück zukehren. Zurück zu ihren Freunden. Zurück zu ihrem Hutmacher.

♥-♦-♣-♠♥-♦-♣-♠-♥-♦-♣-♠♥-♦-♣-♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, danke fürs Lesen!!!!
> 
> Das war mein erstes Kapitel in Deutsch. Ich hoffe es war nicht zu schlecht und hat euch gefallen. Ich habe mir zumindest sehr viel Mühe gegeben :) 
> 
> [Das  Buchcover ist übrigens von Redpassion/Deviantart] 
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Fahrtwohl :) 


End file.
